A New Beginning
by TurkTang
Summary: This is a story about the origins of my original character from Hetalia, named Zina. An unnamed island discovered in the Caribbean, she undergoes an interesting and sometimes cruel start to her life as a new country territory. Please enjoy this story to the new beginning of a country's life and the struggles she has to undergo.


_**Chapter 1**_

The little girl cracked open her eyes at the bright blue above her. This light was too much so she curled up, putting her fat, tiny hands above her eyes and crushing them closed again. Never before had she experienced such brightness and pain. Although, never before had she experienced anything she recalled. She opened her emerald eyes again and peered out at the green, forest foliage surrounding her, not recognizing the shapes about her but also realizing that she didn't seem to know much of anything. In a slight panic, she sat up shaking her head left to right and letting her, long, black locks of hair flutter around her chubby cheeks while squeezing her eyelids together again.

Everything was too confusing; it was as if she had just… appeared into existence with only some selected knowledge about the world. She reopened her eyes to blink around confusedly at the foliage once more and she slowly put her feet beneath her, rising up on her two, wobbly legs that immediately crashed beneath her from lack of use. Frustrated tears sprung at the corners of her eyes but she gritted her teeth as she tried to stand once more. Eventually, the bare feet stood amongst the fallen leaves and creepers and she wriggled her toes comfortably in the dirt as she glanced back up at the sky to smile cheerily at the puffy, white clouds lazily blowing past.

She coughed and wrapped her arms around her midsection that was mysteriously clothed already in a piece of tattered, gray cloth that began to whip around her with her hair as the breeze began to pick up slightly. Suddenly, she was aware of the dryness in her mouth and the pains coming from her stomach that had never before experienced food or water before but was now craving it with a certain, instinctual demanding. The girl stumbled forwards through the clearing and into the darkness of the surrounding forest, not too sure where to head or even if there was anything edible in this place that she had just so unexpectedly appeared.

Soon, to her immense surprise, she came across a small stream trickling slowly through the boulders set beside it. The pleasant bubbling noise that reached her ears made her smile happily, her miniature white teeth gleaming in the little bit of sunlight that shone through the cover of the leaves. The child kneeled next to the water, shifting around uncomfortably at the prick of thorns and sharp, little rocks that littered the ground next to the brook. Once she had found a better position, she leaned over and touched her dried lips to the tumbling water. The taste was brilliant as it flowed into her mouth, quelling the dryness and pains in her stomach, but only temporarily. What she needed was food, but she didn't know what was poisonous or not, and she didn't want to take any chances.

As she crawled to her feet once more to head off on her long, tiring journey, a shout sounded from close by. Her head shot up and looked around her quickly and worriedly. What was that noise? Was it even people, more of her kind? She took a step backward and fell into the freezing stream which immediately soaked through her tattered cloth and chilled her skin to the bone. Her gasp was cut off as her entire system seemed to stop with the shock of cold. She didn't even feel the clack of the back of her head on the boulder or when she fell onto her side in the water who's torrent wasn't strong enough to pull her along with it.

Two strong hands grasped the child's wiry arms and pulled her from the mess of mud and icy water. Her body was still numb with shock and her glowing, green eyes didn't react to the figure moving in front of her, touching her lips slightly with its fingers. Something brown and thick was wrapped around her as the soaked gray cloth was removed to try and restore warmth to her body. The little girl eventually shook her head after a few seconds of being dried vigorously with the animal fur. Her vision sharpened and she turned her searching eyes to the turquoise ones of the savior.

This newcomer was tan, tan as her own caramel colored skin, and had thick, raven hair that fell to the center of her back. She was clothed in thin, tanned animal hides and a few black and white feathers stuck pleasantly from the creases in her hair. The corners of this native's mouth curled upward, drawing a few creases in the otherwise completely smooth cheeks. The little girl smiled back at her beautiful rescuer, happy at not being completely alone again and being held in the arms of someone that would keep her safe. Another native ran up behind the woman as she stood up. This one was a man, much taller than the woman and his face was decorated in lines of red and white paint.

He looked down at the girl held in his wife's arms and he muttered something to her. The girl heard him and tilted her head in confusion. This language didn't make any sense to her for she hadn't learned even how to talk yet… but somehow… the words he was saying were slowly starting to make sense to her little ears. "Vi se golpeó la cabeza," mumbled the man in his deep, powerful voice. "Su cabeza…. Her head, I saw, it hit that boulder right there, really hard and terrible too. Is there an injury? She should still be unconscious from a fall that awful." The little girl's mouth fell open in shock, there was no way she should be able to understand them that quickly without even learning the language. Fortunately, the two were too engaged in conversation to notice the emotions passing over the child's face.  
The woman turned her head back to the girl who had settled with a vaguely puzzled expression and she drew her closer to her chest so she could reach around to touch her gentle fingers to the back of the child's head. There were no bumps or bruises of any kind, and when she drew away her hand in silent shock, a look of worry crossed her face as there wasn't even any blood residue. The man's face turned suddenly serious from its previous look of curiosity. "Leave it," he growled, taking his spear from where it had buried itself in the soft soil where he set it. He continued, "This thing is clearly different and I don't want it anywhere near our home."

"Nonsense!" the woman yelled back at him, her face contorting with rage that clearly signaled that they had had many other fights previously. "Just because she doesn't have a gaping wound on the back of her head doesn't mean that she's a monster. Perhaps you just didn't see what happened correctly…" she cut off as she turned back to look at the child still in her arms looking between them curiously. The woman smiled again, ignoring her husband and she let her fingers trace the chubby cheeks of the child. The little girl grinned up at her once more and reached out with her own hand to grab one of the fingers of the native with her own tiny, tan ones. "See? She's clearly just a human child wandered off when she was smaller, perhaps."

The man just grunted as he turned away from the two of them. "Of course not, if it were a regular wandering child, she would have been killed by a wild beast by now. Our tribe is the only one on this island, and I know of no one ever loosing a child this recently for it to be this… this… thing." He pointed wildly to the smiling toddler who looked completely innocent and playful wrapped up in the giant animal fur. His wife only rolled her eyes and stalked past him back towards their thatched hut in the village to clothe their new friend and child.


End file.
